ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Horace
Uncle HoraceOlivia Stewart (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:19-06:20). Time Life Entertainment. Olivia says: "There's Uncle Horace." was the ghost of Olivia Stewart's uncle who passed away. He came back as a ghost, unaware that he was dead, and was burdened with a nagging memory of losing something. History Horace Stewart was once known as the finest chef in the East and his favorite niece was Olivia.Olivia Stewart (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:55-07:04). Time Life Entertainment. Olivia says: "Before he took up haunting, Uncle Horace was the finest chef in the East. I was his favorite niece." The Stewart family is famous for being from a lineage possessing inherited wealth. When he passed away, Horace left his mansion in Glen Cove, New York to Olivia. Horace's ghost manifested and searched fruitlessly for something he couldn't remember. To further complicate the matter, Horace had no idea he was a ghost. Olivia wanted to sell her uncle's house, but needed to find a way to get rid of his ghost. After mistaking his niece and potential nephew-in-law Jon for real ghosts, Uncle Horace found the Ghostbusters' business card dropped by Jon and called them. Before the Ghostbusters arrived, The Sprite started haunting his house. When the Ghostbusters encountered Uncle Horace, they attempted to trap him until he revealed he was the one that called them. This also made Horace realize that he was a ghost and that he needed to find what he lost so he could peacefully disperse. When the Ghostbusters found and captured the Sprite, Horace finally remembered that what he was looking for wasn't a thing, but his niece. Before dispersing, Uncle Horace said goodbye to his niece and told her he loved her one last time. After Uncle Horace made his final goodbye, Jon and Olivia decided not to sell his house and instead raised their children in it. Trivia *Horace Stewart and his initial inability to realize he was a ghost reminded the Ghostbusters of a previous case that involved a hefty apparition on West 34th Street.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" (1986) (DVD ts. 11:20-11:23). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Remember that hefty apparition on West 34th Street? This spiky little fellow is just the same. He doesn't really know that he's..." **34th Street is also a reference to "Miracle on 34th Street", which was a story of Kris Kringle that claims all through out the film to be Santa. *Rabbit always gave Horace the strangest dreams.Uncle Horace (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" (1986) (DVD ts. 11:35-11:37). Time Life Entertainment. Horace says: "Rabbit always gives me the strangest dreams." *On page four of Ghostbusters Issue #6, Uncle Horace makes a non-canon cameo at the diner. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" References Gallery Primary Canon UncleHoracePortraitinWhosAfraidBigBadGhostepisode.png|Portrait of Horace in life UncleHorace04.jpg UncleHorace05.jpg UncleHorace06.jpg UncleHorace07.jpg UncleHorace08.jpg UncleHorace09.jpg HoraceStuart02.jpg|Horace is blasted UncleHorace10.jpg HoraceStuart03.jpg|Horace gets "scary" HoraceStuart04.jpg|Horace disperses peacefully Secondary Canon BusDriverGhostAndHoraceIDW6.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #6 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters